Nefertiti Lamias/Companions
Nefertiti Lamias are a friendly group of Nefertiti Lamias. They can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “This is a present for you. Don't forget about us. ♪" (+1 Charming Snake Tail) “The 4 of us did our best to cook this. So? Is it good?" (+1 Fried Egg) “We often sell the pyramid treasure for money. We'll secretly give you some as well." (+1750G) “Will you give us an herb? This environment causes many injuries.” (Give High Quality Herb?) *Yes - “Fufuu, we are satisfied. Do you want us to give you a reward?" (+20 Affinity) *No - “Oh... In that case, we will satisfy ourselves with your body." “Will you give us some money? We want to go on a relaxing trip." (Give 1050G?) *Yes - “Fufuu, we are satisfied. Do you want us to give you a reward?" (+25 Affinity) *No - “Oh... In that case, we will satisfy ourselves with your body." *Not enough money - “... Or so we thought. You are poor huh? We shouldn't ask the impossible." “Will you give us some chocolate? We don't get to eat very many sweets." (Give Chocolate?) *Yes - “Fufuu, we are satisfied. Do you want us to give you a reward?" (+30 Affinity) *No - “Oh... In that case, we will satisfy ourselves with your body." “Our tongues can extend at will. We'll lick all around your body as well." “Rest assured that we do not eat humans. But we will drink pleanty of your semen. ♪" “The four of us are always together. We will overcome any hardship as sisters." “We hate scylla. There is a species that has also adapted to live in the Safaru Ruins. When we see one we have to fight it. Honestly, we think it is a creepy scylla." “We lamia are not weak to the sleep status effect. It can't be helped we are creatures that hibernate." “The four of us will take turns playing with our catch. We won't split you into four, so relax." “When the four of us wrap around our prey we can send it to heaven in an instant. Is that what you wanted? Fufufuu." “Sphinx is very wise. It seems like she has been a little worried about something recently." “Sometimes the four of us leave the pyramid. We go to the Grandoll theater or go shopping. We even bring souvenirs for the Mummy Girl and Cobra Girl. We are friends with everyone in the pyramid. ♪" “We have lamia talks with the Cobra Girl. Now we go shopping together." “Which of us do you like the most?" *The eldest sister - “Fufuu, I'm your favorite? In that case, I need to give you a reward." (+10 Affinity) *The second oldest - “You chose me? Fufufuu... I have a pretty difficult personality." (+10 Affinity) *The third sister - “Aha, you like meee? Alright, I'll play with you plenty. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *The fourth sister - "Me? Ehehee. ♪ I'll wrap around you, ok?" (+10 Affinity) “Sphinx is a monster that has existed since ancient times. Her strength is not even comparable with current monsters. Wonder if all ancient monsters were that strong?" *Everyone was strong - “You think so too? The closer they were to the age of mythology the stronger they should be right?" *Only the strong survived - “That is the law of nature. But of course ancient monsters would be the very picture of strength." *I am strong - “We do not hate boastful men. It is fun to destroy that confidence. Fufufuu." (+10 Affinity) “Do you know what kind of relationship the 4 of us have?" *Sisters - “Yeah, the four of us are sisters. In the past and in the present, we will be together forever." (+10 Affinity) *Best Friends - “Unfortunately, friends is incorrect. We are sisters of the same flesh and blood." *Lesbians - “That is also not a bad answer, fufuu. We are sisters of the same flesh and blood." *My 1st through 4th wives - “Are you mocking us sisters? If you think you are up to the task of being a partner for all of us, you may give it a try." “So you've come to face the Dragon Seal Trial? Is there a woman from the dragon race you want to marry?" *There is not - “Is that so? Then why face the Dragon Seal Trial?" *There is - “Huh? Wooow! Tell me about that person!" (+10 Affinity) *I did not come here for the trial - “Whaaat? That's booorring." (-5 Affinity) “What is it we lamia hate?" *Garlic - “We aren't vampires... Lamia's are different, we don't hate garlic." *Tentacles - “Yeah... We hate tentacles. It can't be helped that we dislike scylla." (+10 Affinity) *Virgins - “What are you talking about? Virgins are our favorite. ♪" Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "We're always four people acting as one. That's the way we've always lived." With Lila: Nefertiti Lamias: "Lately Spinx has been more depressed than ever. I wonder if we should give her something to comfort her?" Lila: "The souvenir shop sell figurines of Sabasa's founder." Nefertiti Lamias: "Wouldn't remembering the old days just make her more depressed...?" With Pina & Pii: Nefertiti Lamias: "Oh! It's the harpy friends and sisters!" Nefertiti Lamias: "The younger sister is sooo cute! We don't eat a lot of meat, so don't worry." Pii: "So many sisters, I'm jealous..." Nefertiti Lamias: "Having a lot of sisters means you live on a tight budget..." With Deiji: Nefertiti Lamias: "Oh, what an ugly creature. You're like an octopus, so please go back to the sea." Deiji: "Hmph, barbaric lamia... Using poison... You're the worst." Nefertiti Lamias: "Do you want to fall victim to our venomous fangs as well?" Deiji: "Do you want to be constricted by my tentacles?" Sonya: "Geez, act properly or I'll bury you in the sand!" With Melty: Melty: "Oh, it's the lamia sisters. Let's try to avoid a pointless fight." Nefertiti Lamias: "Snakes and slugs normally don't get along... But we don't particularly care about that." Melty: "Oh, seems like we can get along. Now let's be slimy-slimy together." Nefertiti Lamias: "Yes, let's slither-slither." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions Category:Loli Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Lamias Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Companions